


Morning Cuddles

by aecs_klaine



Series: love above all things [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Cheesy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Happy, Husbands, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecs_klaine/pseuds/aecs_klaine
Summary: It is just a lazy sunday and all they want to do is stay in each others arms.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: love above all things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Morning Cuddles

He awoke at the sound of the birds chirping outside of his window and at the sun rays on the opposite wall. He felt at peace and he didnt want this moment to end. He was in bed, with his husband resting his head in his bare chest and an arm around his waist. Kurt started running his fingertips in Blaine's hair, loving the feeling of it without the hair gel (12 years together, 8 of these years married, and he still hadn't convinced him to stop using it during the day).

He squeezed him a little bit tighter, his heart swelling with love for the man in his arms. This caused Blaine to blink his eyes open slowly.

"hey sweetie, good morning" Kurt said and then he kissed his forehead.

"Good morning" Blaine replied moving so he was able to kiss his husband in the lips.

The kiss was sweet and slow, full of the love they had for each other. They stayed like this for some minutes, kissing each other and enjoying the feeling of having the one you love the most by your side. 

"what time is it?" Blaine asked when the kiss stoped, lips red and swollen.

"barely 7, do you want to go back to sleep? It's Sunday and we don't have to get up just yet"

"I don't want to sleep, I just want you to hold me"

And how could Kurt say no to him, when he was looking at Kurt with such love and devotion in his eyes? When they first started being boyfriends they both had a lot of insecurities, however, with the years, they learned that the other loved them back with as much force as they did. Now they were able to look at each others eyes and they could see their emotions behind them. They knew when the other was sad or upset with just a glance at the others' eyes. But what they liked the most was the love they found behind them, a love that was allways there when they looked at each other, even when they were angry, upset or tired.

"Of course, you know I will always hold you" Kurt said with a smile, then he kissed Blaine's cheek and whispered "I will hold you for as long as I live" Lookin back with as much love as Blaine did.

"I love you Kurt" Blaine said, resting his head back again against his husband's chest, hearing Kurt's heartbeat, a melody that he will never forget or get tired of.

"I love you too Blaine, more than anything"

They stayed silent for a few moments, enjoying each other's company.

Life hadn't always been easy, they had had their fights, the homophobia from some people, they had even dealt with the death of some people they loved, but above all, they always had each other and their love. The silence was broken when Blaine spoke.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Did you ever thought that our life would be like this?" Blaine said, resting his chin in Kurt's chest to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kurt, a confused expression in his face.

"I mean, that we would be this happy, that you would become a famous designer and that everybody in the world would kill to wear a Kurt Hummel-Anderson originall"

"I always dreamed big but I never thought that I would be this happy, I never thought it was possible and I never thought I would be married to you, my famous and talented songwriter. Everyone with a name in the music industry wants you to write songs for them" Kurt said, making Blaine blush at the compliment.

Kurt sat in bed and leaned his back on the headboard, opening his arms to let Blaine cuddle in his embrace with his head in the taller boy's shoulder. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's curls and tightened his embrace around his husband's waist, loving the feeling of having the man he loves in his arms.

"I never thought our life would be like this but I love every second of it and it is thanks to you. I love you so much it hurts. Somedays I think it is not posible to love you more, but then you just look at me, with those hazel eyes and the most perfect smile I have ever seen and I just fall even more in love with you. You are the best thing of my life and I would give up my job, our money, the fame if I got to keep you forever. You always got me like anyone has ever done and you always know the right things to do and say. You never judge me and you always let me rant when I'm mad until I calm down and then you kiss me and you tell me that love me and I fall even more in love with you. Words can't express how deep and strong are my feelings for you. I love you"

"Damn, you always make me cry" Blaine chuckled while wiping his tears with the back of his hand."I love you too"

He lifted his head from where it rested and cupped Kurt's cheek. Kurt closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Blaine didn't need to say or do anything more, Kurt already knew that he felt the same. Sometimes it was Kurt who gave the speeches about his love for Blaine and sometimes it was Blaine, but it always ended with the other so full of love that he couldn't say more than a few words.

When Kurt opened his eyes he did the same as Blaine and cupped his loved one's face with his hand. They stared at each other, their eyes shining with love and devotion. After few seconds passed, they laid back in bed, and this time it was Kurt who got his head in the shorter man's bare chest hugging his waist as if he were affraid to let go. He kissed his chest and enjoyed being held by Blaine. At first Blaine wanted to get held by his husband, but having him in his arms, hugging him, was just as perfect.

Like this, they drifted to sleep again, they would get up later, but until then, being near each other, knowing that they wouldn't rather be anywhere else, was all thay needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Life can be difficult sometimes, but with love, anything is possible. Love is something that some people take for granted and you don't know how much you need it until something bad happens and you realize that you have people there that will help you and that will be by your side. Love is something that everyone should have and give and I hope you all feel loved and that you make people around you feel loved. 
> 
> I love each and everyone of you and I wish all of you the best.


End file.
